


Garnet and the Fox

by John_f_drake



Series: Outfoxed [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gumiho - Freeform, Kitsune, Little Red Riding Hood - Freeform, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22168339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_f_drake/pseuds/John_f_drake
Summary: This is part of the Outfoxed universe that I am writing with Darinost. A young woman runs into a predator on her way through the woods to bring medicine to her mother. Stop me if you've heard this one...
Series: Outfoxed [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595692
Kudos: 6





	1. One

Germany, 1654

Everybody told stories. Garnet had heard them her whole life. Of twisted, ancient trees whose roots bound unwary travelers who rested under their branches, holding them until they rotted and provided morbid sustenance. Of tittering faeries, dancing on trails of sparkles, coaxing curious onlookers ever closer until they pitched into any number of lethal traps. Of luscious maidens bathing in rivers and lakes, laying sumptuous skin bare, luring men close until they fell prey to prehensile tresses of silken, strangling hair. Everybody in the village had their own favorite tale, passed down by grandparents or stolen from a passing merchant or built from personal experience nobody else could confirm. They varied in length and lethality and the exact triggers for catastrophe, and the creatures might even change from telling to telling, but the moral was always the same: there were monsters in the world, and only a fool traveled alone and unprepared.

But hearing was one thing, and seeing was another. Garnet had spent more than eighteen years in this town, and not once had she seen so much as a goblin. Despite making regular treks from her house on the outskirts of the village into the town center and back, she’d never been grabbed by a tree, or lured by laughter, or happened across a naked lady posing seductively by the side of a lake. It wasn’t as though she’d led a sheltered life devoid of any opportunity for mischief. The path took her through shady forests with naught a sign of humanity is sight besides the dirt footpath itself, and over the wooden bridge where she’d been sure trolls lurked as a child, and by low hedges capable of hiding malicious fey. And yet, no monsters had appeared. Not one. Not when she was an obedient child, not when she was a suspicious young adult, and not now that she was old enough for the men to ogle her unashamed. She’d never been one for a scientific mindset, leaving that to the apothecaries, but based on an overwhelming lack of evidence, she was starting to suspect those hordes of evil monsters didn’t exist.

Then there was the church. They had their own monsters. Angels and devils and all the creatures of God’s creation. Witches, perhaps… somedays, Garnet had to admit that she felt all but certain the apothecary’s housecat was no ordinary pet. But she didn’t believe in any of those, either. She had never seen or heard anything beyond the ordinary. They called bats and snakes and lizards monsters, but they weren’t monsters… any more than elk were. They were creatures of the world, and they intended harm only to humans who gave them a reason to fight back, not humans to failed to uphold some arcane list of rules. As she’d grown, she’d noticed how elders told stories to their youngers, and she’d begun to suspect the stories were no more than an attempt to frighten children into behaving as adults wanted. Becoming an adult had not dissuaded her from this view. She put no stock in the stories themselves, and she intended to live her life treating them as just that: stories.

And so Garnet had no fear when the apothecary lowered his eyes at her and told her his news. “The storm the other day knocked out the bridge. It’ll be a while before it comes back up.”

“Is that so?” She took the clay jar from his outstretched hand. “I’ll have to be careful then.”

“You’ll have to go the long way, through the deep woods. And the deep woods are no place for a girl alone.”

“Woman,” she corrected, as though he couldn’t tell. She’d seen his eyes flick down to her bosom, then flit away like nothing had happened. Had she worn a dress that exposed anything lower than her collarbone, she doubted she’d even have shown her that level of decency. “And I’ll be fine.”

“Maybe you should bring Aldis along?”

She thought of Aldis, as she often did. Of his broad shoulders, of his soft eyes, of the uncountable games and conversations they’d shared growing up together. She suppressed a sigh. “He’ll be felling trees by the lake, now. I’d rather not pull him away from it.”

“Then how about—”

“I’ll be fine,” she almost snapped. “I know how to take care of myself. I’ve heard the stories.”

“You be sure to mind them. And if anything seems off, you come right back. That poultice won’t spoil for a week, and your mother would understand the delay.”

“I will take your words to mind. Will that be all?”

They exchanged farewells, and Garnet pulled her crimson cloak around her body and raised the hood. She would deliver the medicine to her mother, and no fiction would deter her.

— — —

Garnet held the stories in no great reverence, but she wasn’t stupid. Had it been nighttime, or winter, or in the midst of a downpour, she would not have braved the poorly-trod path through the deep woods alone. Those were hazards she could understand, and they all warranted a companion to keep her going in the right direction and safeguard her from real, natural danger. She’d only decided to travel alone because it was a bright, sunny day, and the route was one she knew well. Her mother had taken her along it many a time before the bridge was built, and she knew it like the back of her hand even if she had spent the last several months in the town proper, living in the bakers’ back room while she apprenticed with them. It was familiar, brightly-lit, on a perfect spring day. There was no reason to delay delivery of her mother’s medicine just because she couldn’t drag her friend from his paying job.

Instead of fearing the deep woods, she delighted in them. She missed the birds chirping in the morning, a far less common event than it had been when she lived in her mother’s cabin. The breeze rustled through the trees more softly, more completely than it blew between tightly-packed houses. The sun didn’t beat down on her with leaves to blocks its rays; in town, her light spring cloak had been so hot she almost started sweating, but here in the shade it kept her pleasantly warm. It was a shame to leave the woods and move to the town proper, but such was the life of a baker. Given the choice between doing what she loved and living where she loved, she chose the former, and she balanced it by spending her free time on the outskirts.

Her experience did warm her of actual, non-imaginary dangers: beasts. No matter how brave or logical she was, a wolf was a wolf and a boar was a boar. It was best to steer clear of them; there was no benefit in intruding on their lives, and there was no way to tell when actions might trigger their ire. When she saw a sign of an animal, she steered clear. Thus it stopped her in her tracks when she saw an actual animal, lurking by the roadside, waiting for her.

She watched the grey, fluffy tail waving on one side of the tree, swaying gently like an idle cat rather than one about to pounce. Still, she saw no point in an unnecessary encounter. She picked up a small rock and tossed it, intending to drive the creature away.

A hand shot from the other side of the tree and grabbed her rock in midair, almost faster than she could see. An appeared from behind the tree, then a shoulder, and then the rest of the man attached to them. Garnet had not seen this man before, of that she was certain. It wasn’t his face that tipped her off, rugged thought it might have been, or his manner of dress, a tad too refined for one of her neighbors, but his ears, long and pointed and covered in dark fur. They poked from an otherwise unremarkable head of sepia hair, angled toward her, so strange and obvious she didn’t even see his mouth moved. “I believe you dropped this?”

“Guh?” she replied eloquently, already on her back foot even before she saw the tail sprouting from his back… and his tail, and his tail, and additional tails, too many for her to count at a glance. “W-what are you?”

He held his arm at his waist and bowed halfway, never letting his eyes leave her. “I am Roul. And you?”

“I’ve never seen a Roul before.”

“Few have.” He smiled, and she did not. “But I think you are confused. My name is Roul.”

“Oh.” She opened her mouth to give her name. Should she? Was there a tale about handsome many-tailed men suddenly introducing themselves? There was none she could recall, further evidence of the stories’ untruth—they warned her about trolls, which nobody alive had seen, but not this creature physically before her now? “Are you a fairy?”

“Quite the opposite. I assume you’ve never met a gumiho?”

“Gumiho…” she tried the word on and found it thorny. “And what do you do?”

“At the moment? Mourn for the state of our society, if a young woman levels so many questions before even introducing herself. Why, if she wasn’t so stunning, I might have stormed off in a huff. But alas, her beauty has captured me, and I would scarely sleep for three nights if I did not learn her name.”

Her composure gathered itself, perhaps before of the blood rushing to her face. “I apologize. My name is Garnet.”

He was on her in a second, holding out his hand. “An inestimable pleasure to meet you, Garnet.” She placed his hand in his, mostly out of force of habit, and he did not kiss it but press it to his forehead. “And what task would be so urgent that you would venture this far, Garnet?”

“My mother. I am to deliver a medicine to her.” She said it not just because it was polite. She also hoped the creature—the gumiho—might allow her to pass if he knew she wasn’t wandering idly. None of the spirits she knew would interfere with a pressing task. But then again, if he lived around the woods, perhaps he guarded the land, and thus he might be able to offer her a faster path than the one she knew. “Do you happen to know her?”

“Perhaps. But I am terrible with names. Let’s see, a woman who looks like you…” He stood back and looked her up and down, perusing every part of her body. Her cloak and dress hid much of it except unmistakable swells around her chest and hips, and he did linger on them for longer than she felt necessary. But he stared at her face most of all, considering her dark hair, pink lips, and long lashes over eyes the color of the head of Aldis’ axe. She blushed under his stare, trying and failing to look anywhere but back at him. “Might you be the daughter of the woman in the mountains?”

Her chest fell, though not far. “I’ve not heard of any woman in the mountains. By mother lives in a cabin southeast of here, on the far side of the river, not far from where the bridge is.”

“Of course, of course, my mistake.” He ran his fingers through his hair. “Is medicine all you plan to deliver?”

“Why?” she smiled. “If I say otherwise, will you extract a toll?”

Roul pressed his hand to his chest in mock indignation. “I would never! I only ask out of concern for your poor mother’s well-being, not only physical but emotional. If you are delivering medicine, she must be sick, correct?”

“Only a minor scrape. I am bringing a poultice to help with the pain, not an antidote for poison.”

“Still, wouldn’t it warm her heart if you delivered something to brighten her cabin? Perhaps a few flowers from the side of the road?”

Garnet hesitated, recalling stories about flowers that resisted the picking, spraying bitter pollen into the face of their attackers. She tossed the thought away; after so long hearing story after story, rejecting them was a constant struggle. “Perhaps you’re right.”

He gestured around. “I find this is a perfect place for picking flowers.”

She looked around, seeing little but trees and grasses. “I don’t see any.”

“That’s funny,” he said an inch from her ear. She hadn’t even seen him move behind her. “I see one right now.”

A hand closed around her wrist, pulling it into the air. The leather cord holding her pouch over her shoulder snapped, the victim of a sharp tug. Her pouch dropped, thankfully into a soft ditch, and she heard no heart-rending cry of breaking clay. But she felt relief only dimly, crowded out as it was by the shock of Roul yanked her to the side of the road and pressing her back against a tree. “What?!” she tugged on her wrist, but it wouldn’t budge, pinned to the trunk above her as solidly as a steel manacle. “What are you doing?”

“What does it look like?” He licked his lips and leered at her, and up close he suddenly seemed much taller. “I’m plucking a flower.” He slipped his other hand under her cloak and around her narrow waist, groping her through her dress with fingers of iron. She pushed against him, but she moved him no more than she would have moved a house. His hand drifted toward her rear, and she beat on his chest, only bruising herself. He squeezed so hard he nearly lifted her up, and she clawed at his face, leaving only thin pale lines for a moment. Even in her terrified fight-or-flight state, she saw him ignore every action she took, nonchalantly exploring her while she exhausted herself.

With few options left, she screamed, a high enough shriek to scare the birds from the trees. He did at least wince, and as she inhaled for a second attempt, he did release her wrist. Quick as a blink, his hand instead clamped around her neck, plugging the air in her lungs with his palm. She gurgled, a weak attempt at a cough, and grabbed onto his wrist, straining with all the power in her slim arms to pull him away. Again he ignored her, preferring to investigate her chest, testing it for weight and shape. Her mouth flapped, tasting the forest air but drawing it no further, and her eyes grew wide with panic, and he only tugged at her neckline and took a peek down. Her head swam and dizziness crowded the edges of her vision, a weightlessness extending to the fingers she could no longer keep wrapped around his forearm. She thought she saw him look at her and caress her cheek with one finger, just before her eyes rolled back.

Then she was in the dirt, on her hands and knees, heaving and retching. Sweet, cold air rushed into her burning chest. Through watery eyes she saw his boots, large and clean, inches from her fingers. “Now what did we learn about fighting back?”

She scrambled to her feet and sprinted along the uneven ground for only a moment before he caught up with her in a single bound. He grabbed her shoulder from behind, spinning her around so she landed on her rump, facing him. Still she scurried backward, putting precious if meaningless distance between them. “No,” she pleaded, down to her last option. “Please, don’t do this.”

He spread his arms and grinned wide. “But I want to, pet. A gorgeous young woman and a powerful man, alone in the woods, nobody for miles? Think of the possibilities.”

The tears didn’t stop, and her voice felt small. “What do you want?”

“Didn’t you hear me?” He reached her in a single step and knelt by her side. “Your flower.”

Garnet had no words for the swirl of emotions in her body. Her mind lifted, unburned by the fear of death it had held since Roul had first grabbed her. She was not to be eaten, or drowned, or hung from a tree as an example to others. If he was to believed, she would survive, and if he lied, she could do little about it. She chose to trust him, and for the moment she took comfort in her safety.

As high as her hope flew, her gut fell farther still. She knew what he meant, of course. She was no blushing girl, innocent of the ways of the world. Her mother had taught her well, and the words and deeds of the males in town confirmed it. Men desired women, and women could leverage that desire. Not that she had teased or enticed anybody, nor did she intent do, but even she would not pretend she hadn’t batted her eyes nicely while asking Aldis for some favor or bend a certain way to draw his eye. That wasn’t teasing, that was flirting. One day they would be husband and wife, of that she was certain, and she saw no issue with providing him a taste of what would one day be his.

But that was it. Her body was hers to give and would be, at times of her choosing, his to take, temporarily. It belonged to nobody else, certainly not some man in the woods with far too many tails. To give up her precious, closely-guarded chastity… it was not worse than death, but if it damaged her future with the boy who had occupied her thoughts for fifteen years, it seemed a close second. She stared up at him and shook her head, too distraught to even speak.

Roul blinked, then raised his arms. “There is another! Alas, I have come too late to claim this poor maiden’s heart. But I can claim your body. Tell me, pet, what might your beloved think if I returned you to your village a soiled woman?”

“No,” she panted again, “anything but that.”

“Anything?”

She nodded, and regretted it. The stories warned about making promises with—no, the stories were empty, just words in ears putting thoughts in heads, no more. This was no fireside morality tale. This was her, now, doing what she needed to survive and protect her future. “What would you have me do?”

“Strip.”

The command came so sharply, without pomp, she thought she’d misheard it. “What?”

“Strip. Show me that body you hide under such unflattering attire. Until I see fit to release you, you are my pet, and pets do not wear the clothes of humans, do they?”

Garnet turned red from her collarbone to her cheekbones. No man had seen her naked, not ever, and now she was to bare herself to a man she’d only met? And not even a man, a creature of the forest masquerading as one. But facing no other option, she could only nod, stand, and get to work.

She did not see her clothes as unflattering. Her red cloak didn’t hug her curves, but nor did it drape over her like a burlap sack. More, it brought out the glow in her cheeks and the color of her lips, a part of the whole. It went first, laid carefully in a patch of grass by the road. Her dress came next, and on that she would argue. This dress did cinch around her waist, accentuating her chest and hips, and it wrapped around her upper arms, exposing the tops of her shoulders. It did fall to her ankles, unlike the more seductive garments worn by the women she knew who had no Aldis waiting for them, but it only took a long step for the shape of her leg to become clear. She unlaced it and held it tight around her torso, considering for a last moment the wisdom of escaping through the trees again, but her logic won out and she pulled the dress over her head.

Roul whistled when she came into view, eying her chest protected only by a strapless cloth bra. Rather than let him see beneath it, she took her time with her half-slip, unlacing it and pushing it down her legs with the speed of molasses. She stepped our of her shoes, rubbing her toes in the dirt to check for rocks or branches on which she might step. She hesitated, hoping her near-nakedness would be sufficient, but he casually waved her ahead. Her hands shook so much she almost couldn’t remove her bra, but it too joined the stack of discarded clothes, and finally her panties fell, leaving her fully bare before her tormentor.

He examined her from head to toe, drinking in her pale skin, her breasts still high with the benefit of youth, and her hips flaring out above her thighs. “Incredible,” he muttered, stepping nearby to see her up close. “This is a body built for sex. I wonder why your man hasn’t claimed you yet.”

“He has civility.” She words burst from her mouth unbidden, and she wished she could grab then from the air before they reached his ears.

“Indeed,” Roul growled; she saw teeth. “He is a man, of course, and I am but a lowly beast. But then what does that make you, who lets a beast give her orders?”

She clenched her fist; it stopped some of the shaking. “I don’t know.”

“It makes you a thing. An object. A toy. Just a bit of amusement I’ll have for a while and never think about again.” He ran a finger down her neck, and she could swear she felt a point on it. “Say it.”

“I—” her voice caught on a sob swallowed too late. “I’m a toy.”

“Whose toy?”

“Y-your toy.”

“Good. And what does a toy do for its owner?”

She stood, at a loss. “It… ah, it…”

“It gives its owner pleasure. It lets its owner play with it. It sits around and looks nice, only acting when called upon to act, and always in the service of its owner’s amusement. Do you understand?”

Garnet nodded a few too many times. “I do.” He waved her on. “I’m your… your plaything. An-and I’ll let you do whatever you want with me. Just please don’t—”

The hand wrapped around her throat again. “Your time for making requests is over. You do what you’re told. Now, stand there.” He bent forward until they were face-to-face. “I’m going to explore my new toy.” The grip on her neck loosened, yet the fingers tracing delicate paths over her neck bound her just the same. He cupped her face, running his thumb over her cheek. When it reached her lips, he pushed it in until her teeth blocked it. A small growl melted her resistance, and she loosened her jaw, allowing him to caress her tongue. She dare not turn her head, but her eyes stared over his shoulder, trying to occupy her with the trees instead of the taste of skin in her mouth. “Look at me,” he whispered, and she did, blinking away tears and muting whines as he watched her expression quiver.

One whine did escape when he touched her bare side, sweeping over her midsection with a hand she had forgotten. It walked upward, saving her from the worst possible situation, though she still cringed when it reached the underside of her breast. His fingers glided over the pert lump, softer than even the thinnest slip, drawing goosebumps from her arms. He deftly avoided her nipple, drawing circles around it like a carrion bird waiting for its prey. “Is this how you imagine him touching you?” Though a whisper, his voice dripped with condescension. “Is this what you like? A man’s hands on you, treating you gently, making you happy you’re a woman?”

She didn’t answer. She didn’t know what to say, nor could she say it through her tight throat.

“But you’re not a woman, are you?” He placed his thumb and forefinger on opposite ends of her nipple, holding it firmly just this side of a squeeze. “You’re a doll. You’re my doll. And what does a doll want?”

She sniffled, but this time silence was not an option. “Oo pease hoo.”

“Correct. A doll wants to please its owner.” He withdrew his thumb and wiped her spit all over her lips. “And I want to claim you.”

“No,” she coughed, “you promised.”

“I promised nothing,” he chortled, and she was forced to admit the same. “If you don’t want me to take you, here and now, offer me something else instead. What could you do to please me as much as that?” He circled her, wrapping one arm around her shoulders and the other just under her chest. “Think carefully.”

Garnet thought. She thought as hard as she’d ever thought in her life, racking her brain for every skill, every trait, every action she could perform to satisfy this creature she barely knew. “I could… cook for you? I’m a b-baker, and I—”

“And how, I ask, would you bake for me in the woods? Or would you rather lead me back to your village, strutting naked through the streets until you can show me your kitchen. I have no need of food. Right now, I have need of a woman.” A hand moved lower, curling around her belly button. “Think harder.”

She tried to think of every conversation she’d overheard from the married women in town, the ones who talked in loving tones about their husbands and received the same loving tones back. Clearly, those men were happy with those women. What did they do? What had they mentioned in their furtive, blushing whispers? “I could bathe you. A-and wash you all over, like—”

“A bath! So I’m unclean, am I? Unlike you, pure as the driven snow, I’m just beast in the woods. And yet here you are, begging for a beast’s favor. No, I’ll accept no service from you that you might give to a dog. You are the pet, not I.” The hand moved lower still, perilously close to her clenched thighs. “Think. Harder.”

What else did they say? What did they talk about when they thought she wasn’t listening? Surely the most powerful action was the one they kept the most secret. What conversations had the woman tried to her to hide from her ears? And then it hit her, and she trembled with fear. “I could… pleasure you with my mouth?”

The hand stopped. “Go on.”

“I could t-take off your pants, and get on my knees, and… kiss you, and lick you, and s-suck on you.”

“Is that what you want?”

She recognized the trap. “I want to please you.”

“It would please me to hear you beg like the animal you are.”

She swallowed; her saliva caught in her throat, and she coughed before attempting it again. “Please let me suck on you. I want to pleasure you with my mouth.”

The arms disappeared, and she breathed as though they had been compressing her lungs. She heard him rustling behind her, and she knew what he was doing, but she couldn’t bear to turn around, not until he cleared his throat. The following three steps were the hardest of her life, as she turned around and saw him with his trousers undone.

Her mother had told her what to expect, but the reality of it still shook her to her core. It was, nominally, like the mushroom she had used as a visual aid, with a round head up top and a stalk below. But no example from underneath a tree had prepared her for seeing it in person, and to her untrained eye it seemed gruesome, a rod of flesh hanging from the front of a body where nothing but smooth skin should lie. She stared, mouth open, for the better part of a minute, half-expecting it to extend and bite her. It took the cool breeze blowing against her naked body to remind her of her situation, and with a quiet nod to steel herself, she dropped to her knees.

She hand to lean forward and tilt her head back nearly beyond her limits to get the tip into her mouth. It seemed even bigger against her lips, pursed to suckle on him like a hard candy. He loomed over her, even larger than when she had been standing, with an ominous frown whenever she looked up for approval. “Deeper. No teeth.” She dare not nod, and she widened her jaw as wide as she could, letting more of the fleshy mass pass through. It lay on her tongue, bitter and salty, triggering another cough. She closed her lips and sucked again, and she gave a muted squeak when she felt it twitch. He sighed when she moved her tongue and growled when she sat still, so she did anything she could think of, tapping and rubbing and curling around his head. His taste reached every corner of her mouth, and though she tried to suppress it she couldn’t avoid a gulp.

The longer the worked, the more it changed. Originally it had been soft and pliable, something she could move around. It grew harder, thicker, longer, all trying her body and creativity. Her jaw dropped more and more to accommodate it without touching it with her teeth, and her tongue resorted to just licking it back and forth while it sat in her mouth. It started curving upward, and she followed, thankfully taking some of the strain off her neck and back. He grumbled whenever she took her eyes off of his, forcing her to roll them far back to keep him in sight as he grew ever upward. She settled into her situation, nowhere near comfortable or happy but, for once, not worried about her physical safety.

He allowed her that delusion for only a minute. “Beg me to fuck your face.”

She gasped. She knew the word. She’d heard her elders, especially men, say it until they noticed she was around, and she’d heard it in quiet conversations she couldn’t have heard. She knew its meaning, and she’d tried it on once or twice, blushing and giggling each time. Here, naked on her knees, it took on a more ominous connotation, and she finally saw it for its true, raw meaning. She pulled back, letting him fall from her lips with a thin trail of saliva attached, and whimpered, “please fuck my face.”

There was pressure on the back of her head, and then her mouth was full, and it took her a moment to realize why. She screamed, but the head crammed at the top of her throat blocked everything, even air. She pushed against his hips with all the force her arms would allow, and she tried to stand, but nothing she did budged her head even an inch. He took a single step forward, pushing her off-balance and knocking her onto her rear end, and he didn’t deign to respond to her fists banging against his thighs. He only pushed himself deep and held there, cutting off her airway while she struggled in vain. She had no chance to breathe before he acted, and already emptiness welled at the top of her chest as her body cried out for breath. Her grip went slack and her vision lilted, and the only comfort she could take as that Roul’s giant form faded away.

Then the block disappeared, and she sucked in two cold gulps of air before it was back, jabbing her throat with its head. It withdrew and pounded in again, and again, and she used the gaps between as opportunities to breathe. As the world came back into color, she became aware of how his fingers tangled in her air, how his shaft felt scraping against her tongue, how his toned stomach lurched forward until it almost touched her nose. The reality became clear, and she could only brace for impact, letting him use her just as she’d asked and praying it satisfied him.

“You’re awful at this,” he said, and she shame burned in her face for reasons she didn’t understand. “You’re not even a good cocksucker. I should flip you over and fuck your pussy instead. Maybe that’s at least a decent hole.” His guttural voice matched his change in tone, and she had no doubt he would do it in a second. She tried to respond, to please him, sucking again and moving her tongue and giving off whatever quiet moans she could force. “Oh, that did it? You’re finally getting into it. Maybe you’re just a natural who hadn’t had a chance to learn. Is that it? Are you a natural-born cocksucker?”

“Mm-hm!” she replied; whatever he said was correct as long as it kept her alive.

Her words didn’t calm him. If anything they drove him into a fever pitch, raping her mouth with all the force his unnatural body could muster. “This is where you belong, pet. Underneath an owner who knows how to give you what you deserve.” Her grabbed her head with both hands, pushing her into each of his thrusts, ignoring every gag and mewl she couldn’t suppress. Tears streamed from her eyes and drool leaked from her lips down her chin, and she let both happen, taking no action except those he directed. Nails, sharper than she expected, dug into her scalp and drove her ever-forward, and bit by torturous bit her throat gave way to let him farther in. His strokes got longer, his breathing more ragged, his tails more animated, while she faltered, reduced only to his masturbatory prop. Only her senses still worked, and she looked up at him, pleading silently.

Once glance down was all it took, and she felt him throb in her mouth. He pulled fully out for the first time in uncountable minutes, leaving only one hand on her head while the other stroked his shaft. While she coughed and sobbed, sticky whiteness splattered all over her face, warm and wet but cooler than shame and drier than tears. She sniffed, sucking a dollop of it into her nose, and she keeled over to expel it, forcing him to loose his last few shots into her hair.

He pushed her to the dirt with his foot and raised his pants. “Not a bad job for your first time. I suppose it was good enough. Since you begged so nicely, I will leave and allow you to keep your chastity.” He crouched next to her and grabbed her hair, yanking it up until she saw his face. “Thank me for teaching you.”

She froze, too tired and stunned to even hold herself up. “Th-thank you.” He craned an ear toward her and waited. “Thank you… for… for teaching me to s… s… suck cock, sir.”

Roul laughed with amusement. “Always happy to help a young, stupid maiden like yourself… the skills of the pupil reflect on the teacher, wouldn’t you say?” Garnet could only nod in misery as she tried to catch her breath, barely paying attention… but her attention snapped into focus as he took another step towards her and she was to her horror that his dick had grown no softer. She didn’t know much about sex, but she had heard more than enough to know that men were supposed to not do that, right? It was the butt of every young woman’s joke about the inability of a man to satisfy them… now, she was feeling anything but satisfied, and the stranger seemed perfectly able to keep going.

Her eyes widened as he grabbed onto her cum-stained hair and shoved himself back into her mouth, making her gag and wretch as he stuffed her mouth full again. “I don’t think your skills are up to snuff yet… and I won’t be known as a poor teacher. I have my reputation to consider,” he growled at her as he began stuffing himself down her throat again…

Garnet didn’t know how long she was on her knees for… balanced between waking and blackness by whispers of air. She scratched as his thighs, tried to push him back, but right before her eyes the tiny nail marks disappeared. After he had cum into her stomach three of four times, she actually tried to bite him. That had been a mistake. He had cursed, pulled out, and swiftly punched her across the face with a deadly growl on his tongue. By the time he shoved back into her, she noticed that not even her lips could feel the marks her teeth had left… they were gone as if they had never existed. Still, she was careful to keep her mouth as open as she could from then on… the look in his eyes as he beat her for the touch left her sure he’d be delighted to beat her to death for doing it again. 

More than once she passed out, only to wake up with his cock still shoving in and out of her. With the canopy of trees, she couldn’t even guess by the position of the sun. All she knew was that by the time his cock finally began to shrink her stomach felt bloated and swollen.The moment he pulled out, she didn’t hesitate… instead of taking deep breaths like she wanted to, she forced herself to speak, they way he wanted her to after each and every time. “Thank you for rap… for raping my face.”

A satisfied smirk covered his face. “That will do,” Roul announced finally. He threw her to the ground and sauntered over to her pile of clothes. From it he extracted her bra and panties, and he tucked them into his pocket. “A souvenir of our time together. I will always remember you Garnet.” He bowed and grinned, showing every tooth. “I hope you remember me.”

She didn’t see him leave, not with her head between her knees as she bawled.


	2. Chapter 2

Garnet didn’t know how long she lay there. Five minutes? Two hours? Several days, with the moon and sun passing over her while she lay in a haze? The trees and wind and sounds around her had no meaning. They occurred around her, but not to her, as she sat curled into a ball on a disused path through the thick of the forest.

When she did move, it was almost by accident, as a numb arm shifted under her and tilted her to one side. She fell onto her back, staring at the leaves overhead, blinking until the sky came into focus. With every movement on her face, she felt something dry rubbing against her, cracking so quietly only she could hear it, and she dared not reach up to see where it was.

She tried to convince herself that it was all a horrible nightmare. She had fallen asleep on her journey to her mother’s house, nothing more. There was no man with fox ears and tails who had charmed her with grace honeyed words. There was no moment of realization when he pounced on her, flinging her body about like a rag doll. There were no evil words laid upon her ears, insulting her, telling her she was less than human and praising her for acknowledging it. There was no violation of her body, not the hands on her breasts or the arms around her or the thumb—and much worse—in her mouth. But reality disagreed. There no other explanation for why she lay naked, in the dirt, with a crusty substance in her hair and on her face, her throat too sore from crying to even speak.

She roused herself, fighting sore muscles and tinging limbs, and rose to her knees. She was, undoubtedly, a mess. But she had survived. She had faced down a creature of the forest and lived with her chastity intact, if not her innocence. A monster had approached her, teased her, insulted her, abused her, and very nearly killed her at least twice, but still she stood on her own two feet. It was over. Her victory was not total, but it was a victory nonetheless.

The first step was dressing. She brushed herself off ad best the could and flapped out her clothes, falling back to the easy muscle memory of laundry. If she needed any further proof of her morning activities it was here, in the absence of her bra and panties. The creature had at least left her half-slip, and putting it around her waist gave her some vague sense of undergarments. Her dress hugged her like a comfort blanket, and she swore she would never take simple clothes for granted again. Walking in her state proved slightly precarious; she had no concern that the wind would blow an ankle-length dress high enough to reveal anything, unlike some of the dresses she saw on other girls in town, but walking without chest support was a constant minor irritation. She readjusted herself until she got into a state where the dress’ constant movement at least didn’t chafe, and that would have to be good enough for now.

The second step was making sure the mother’s poultice had survived its fall. Fleeing from the gumiho had carried her some distance down the path, so she doubled back, watching the side of the road for her pouch. She found it right where she left it, thankfully not carried off by any woodland beast. The clay pot had held with nary a crack, a single ray of hope. She tied a knot in the strap and slung it back over her shoulder, already thinking about a more permanent solution.

The third step was finding a brook or something else she could use to clean herself. It would take a full wash to rid her body of the dirt it had gathered from rolling around in the forest, but she could at least clean the drool from her chin and remove the repugnant dried fluid from her face and hair. She walked, ears perked, until she heard a quiet bubbling from behind the trees, and when she saw the clear water she practically attacked it. For one she didn’t care what else got wet, as long as she could thoroughly brush out her hair with her fingers and splash water on her face until she could smile without feeling something foreign against her skin. Next came the longest drink she’d ever taken, soothing a throat parched from crying and bruised from Roul’s appendage jabbing her in the back of the mouth. Some rest had calmed the ache, but the elixir of nature finally cured it, letting her at least speak to herself without wincing.

Back in order, she set out again, heading for her mother’s house. It was far later than she’d hoped, and she doubted she would make it back to the village before nightfall, but perhaps it was for the best. She could sit with her mother, talk, eat, do anything to take her mind off what had happened. She could rest for the night and greet the day anew with energy and confidence, ready to put today behind her and travel the woods again. She would watch for creatures, this time. Even if the stories weren’t true, untold dangers still lurked, and now she knew to look out for them.

During the journey she put together a story in her head to fend off scrutiny from both her mother and the bakers who would wonder why she hadn’t come home. Given the dirt all over her, she would have to say she had fallen, maybe down an embankment loosened by the same rain that had taken out the bridge. But what about her face? After she fell, she stopped to bathe herself in a lake to clean up, since she assumed she had time enough for clean her skin but not enough to wash her clothes. An explanation to explain everything, and she would never have to explain what had truly happened, or even think about it ever again.

Her mother’s cabin peeked through the trees counted among the best sights Garnet had ever seen. Sat against a well-fenced vegetable garden and protected by a stone wall she herself had helped build, it seemed as much home as it had before she’d moved out. As she approached, she heard her mother working inside, perhaps repairing some piece of furniture with a heavy _thump-thump-thump_ hushed by the thick log walls. She doubted her mother would hear her knock over her labor, and she had been expecting a visit besides, so there was no reason she couldn’t just walk inside. She tapped on the door anyway, mostly to be polite, and immediately the pounding stopped. Garnet shrugged and pushed her way inside. “Mother! I’ve brought—”

The world stopped around her, for what she saw in the cabin was not her mother hunched over the floor, pounding the same troublesome table leg back into alignment. Instead she saw her mother on her back in the bed, with her arms and legs spread around her. Naked and sweaty with tear streaks down her cheek, sticky white slime coating her naked crotch and leaking from within her. She seemed in pain as she lifted her head, eyes wide with panic. “No. No, Garnet, run!”

She had only just opened her mouth to respond when the door slammed shut behind her, and a rough voice chilled her spine from top to bottom. “Welcome home, pet.”

No part of her mind told her to run, because no part told her anything at all. Her thoughts seized just like her muscles, rooting her to the spot. She couldn’t even shake. In that moment she froze completely, staring at the far wall while Roul walked around her. He looked just as she remembered, tall and rugged and inhuman with the same self-satisfied grin. His tails waved behind him as in an imaginary breeze, carefully avoiding the baskets and mementos hung on her mother’s walls. The only difference was a change in color, and when she regained control of her eyes she saw way. Unlike in the woods, where she had only glimpsed his skin through open pants and a mass of hair, now he was nude from the waist down with his open shirt framing an erection. She noticed the the sheen on his shaft, and she glanced at her naked mother and the multiple loads of seed already oozing out of her, and then she started trembling.

“I’m glad you came,” he purred, close enough to strike. “After our conversation in the woods, I thought you might have given up on your poor, dear mother and gone home. I should have known such a diligent daughter would pick herself up and complete her journey.”

“Why?”, she mumbled, grabbing thick handfuls of her skirt.

“Well, I had to, didn’t it? I had to meet the mother of such a beautiful woman. And you told me right where she lived, didn’t you? A cabin to the southeast, across the river, near the bridge? You gave me everything I needed to find it.”

Her legs nearly gave out. “No…”

“And just as I’d hoped, your mother was every bit the beauty you are! A few more wrinkles, a little less high and tight in places, but still gorgeous. I expect the men in your village are practically beating down her door.” He chuckled. “Good thing I didn’t have to do the same. I just told her Garnet sent me with a delivery, and she opened right up. We’ve been getting to know each other ever since.”

She looked over to her mother and shook her head. Her voice barely rose above a whisper, yet it felt deafening in the silent room. “I’m sorry.”

Her mother crawled to the edge of the bed, shaking her head. “No. No, it’s not your fault. It’s not—”

“But it is, isn’t it?” Roul spoke, and her mother stopped immediately. “It’s her fault for leaving me with the biggest case of blue balls I’ve ever had. If she’d just done her job, I wouldn’t have needed to vent my frustration elsewhere.”

“But I—” Garnet stopped. She wasn’t ready to tell her mother what had happened. “I did what you wanted.”

“You did what _you_ wanted, pet. I seem to recall you begging for it.”

“You made me!”

“I did no such thing. I was merely the situation in which you found yourself. You made your own decisions, and look where it led.”

She fell to her knees, gazing at the floor. She didn’t do this. It wasn’t her fault. It was his. He was wrong. He’d forced her, and manipulated her, and threatened her. She just survived, that was all. What was her alternative? Dying in the woods? But if she had, maybe he wouldn’t have gone after her mother. Was that better? Possibilities and alternatives swirled in her mind, layers upon layers of choices and paths, and none of it changed the three people in the room.

“So,” Roul interjected, and her panicked thoughts disappeared like sand scattered by wind, “it seems to me I have two pets here, and I still haven’t gotten when I want. What should I do?” He tapped his chin, looking from on to the other.

Garnet’s mother glanced at her daughter and spread her legs. “Take me. Leave her alone.”

“Mmm, I don’t know. It seemed you weren’t really enjoying it. Maybe your daughter would be more fun.”

“No! No, please, I want it. I was—” she gulped, “I was starting to get aroused. I just didn’t want to show it. You’re so…big, and so good, and the way your tails…it was like nothing I’ve ever felt before. Please, I need you to keep going.”

“Mother, I—”

“Garnet.” It was a whole paragraph in one word. She’d heard it many times when she was wandering off, or shirking her chores, or preparing to snap at her mother for simple acts of parenting. It ended debate in two efficient syllables.

Garnet looked back at her knees, and Roul grinned ever wider. “Interesting. So, what do you like best about getting fucked by me?”

Her mother lay back on she bed and spread her legs wide. “It was…it’s how you take control. How you push me, hold me down, force me into things. I’ve never been with a man who took charge like you. Please, I need more of it.”

“Ooo, I like the sound of that.” He crossed the room and ran a finger up her leg. “You’re going to make an excellent toy, pet.”

“Juliana.”

Roul’s body froze. Only his head turned to Garnet. “What?”

“Her name is Juliana. Not ‘pet’.” She spoke through gritted teeth.

“Ah, of course, of course. I forgot to ask her name before I started fucking her in her own bed. How careless of me.” He leaned against the wall and folded his arms. “I would very much love to return to the experience woman who lusts after my cock so much she can barely stand it. Isn’t that right, Juliana?”

“Yes,” Garnet’s mother rolled across the bed and reached for his flagging erection. “Yes, please, give it to me.”

“But I’m afraid I have something to attend to first. As much fun as it is to use my pet as she deserves, it seems I have another pet who doesn’t know her place.”

“No, wait, she—”

But Roul had already crossed the room, yanking Garnet to her feet by her hair. She screamed, and her mother screamed something else, and Roul just laughed. “You thought that’s how it would be? That you could barge in on me, talk back to me, and just leave while she carried your burden? I will have both of you, however I please, and you will enjoy it. Do you understand?”

Garnet grabbed onto his arm, and Juliana raced across the room and tried to pull it away, but their combined might only moved him an inch. He latched into Juliana’s throat with his other hand, pulling the women apart. Garnet watched her mother’s face turn red and her mouth flap open, the results of the powerful fingers compressing her neck. “Stop!” Panic fueled her, urging her to kick fruitlessly at Roul even as she spoke. “Stop, please! I’ll do whatever you want! Just leave her alone!”

“No.” The single word struck her deeper than a knife. “I will not leave her alone. The best you can do it convince me not to crush her right now. So, pet,” he turned to her, his eyes as hard as his teeth, “what could you do to please me?”

The answer was obvious and direct, and still she avoided it, considering every single act she could accomplish with her skills and knowledge and body to at least deny him the satisfaction. With every passing moment, every thought she reviewed and discarded, his fingers gripped tighter and her mother’s flailing grew calmer. He’d left her no room for deliberation, she saw that. Faced with the limitations of time, she croaked, “you can have me.”

“I’m sorry? I can’t hear you over your mother’s death rattle.”

She found her voice, answering at a near-shriek. “I will give you my body!”

“All of it.”

“All of it! Please, just stop!”

He released his grip, and both women fell to the floor. Juliana hacked and keeled over while Garnet crawled to her, covering her in the strongest hug her arms would allow. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“Garnet,” her mother shook her head, but she hugged back. “It’s not your fault. It’s not. It’s not.”

She expected Roul to take them apart and claim her immediately, but he waited, allowing them several minutes to console each other. Crying started, and stopped and started again, and he let it happen, until the whispered apologies stopped and the women sat, empty and exhausted. He caught Garnet’s eyes, and she took a final shaky breath and stood. “I’m ready.”

He looked her up and down. “You seem to dressed to be ready.”

She nodded and undressed in front of him. Her pouch went to Juliana, who set it aside, with better things to consider than a contact rash on her leg. She draped the red cloak over a table, and then her dress. When her mother saw her bare chest a quiet sound escaped, perhaps one of recognition, but no words joined it. Only a half-slip and shoes protected her, and then those too were gone, leaving her naked in a familiar place made foreign by the company. “Now I’m ready.”

“I doubt that very much.” Roul put one hand on her shoulder and another just above the gap between her thighs. “Mentally, you may think you’re reayd, but being physically ready is something else. You’re tired, you’re afraid, and you’re defensive, just like any pet with a new owner.” Her eye twitched, and he chuckled. “To be blunt, it’s going to hurt when I take your flower. It’s going to hurt a lot, because your body isn’t ready for it. We need to get you aroused, and then it will go much easier. You do want it to go easier, don’t you?”

Garnet nodded, but he waited until she spoke. “I do.”

“So what do you want?”

“I want to be aroused so you can take me more easily.”

“Good girl. Get on the bed.” She climbed in as he directed, leaning against the wall and spreading her legs. “We’re going to get you nice and wet. Well, not ‘we’, as such. An owner doesn’t lower himself to pleasing his pets.”

“Shall I touch myself?” She’d tried it before, rarely to completion and never with an audience, but she did understand the mechanics of it. She laid her hand on her thigh, waiting for his signal.

“Hmm…no. I think it would be best if we got everybody involved. So, _Juliana_,” he spoke with a particular bitterness, and his face when he turned showed nothing but malice, “go lick your daughter’s pussy so I can fuck her better.”

Garnet started, but Roul’s withering glare kept her in place. Juliana rose and crossed the room under Roul’s observation. She lay in front of Garnet, face-down so her face sat inches from her daughter’s virgin hips. “I haven’t done this before.”

He rested a hand on her rear end. “Then learn fast, or I’m going in dry.”

Juliana nodded, and swallowed, and took a breath, and finally lowered her head. Garnet stared aghast as her mother’s tongue reached out, stretching as far as muscle would allow, and made a single tentative lick. She expected something like her own finger, but the minor differences turned into a whole other experience. Her mother’s tongue was wetter than a finger, and softer, and it came to a smaller tip. The true disconnect was the lack of tactile feedback, as her hands sat useless by her side. She wasn’t controlling what happened, somebody else was, and despite the horror her body treated it as a minor thrill.

One look at her mother dispelled any notion of enjoying it. Lines crossed Juliana’s knotted brow and framed her mouth, rigid and deep. Garnet turned her head toward the window, where she could watch something, anything, besides her mother’s pain. The sensations remained, soft and delicate, teasing her petals and drawing her thoughts to her hips. She winced and balled her hands into fists, resisting each caress and fighting her body’s reaction to it. She wasn’t going to give in, not like this, not at her mother’s expense. She was too strong to let this get the better of her. But Roul leaned forward, still distant from her ear, and said “if you’re not aroused, this will hurt much, much more,” and in her heart she knew he was right.

Torn between her morality and her preservation instinct, the opted for the latter, determined to return to the former as soon as her life was no longer in danger. At his insistence, she threw away her defiance and tried as hard as she could to enjoy her mother’s service. If she closed her eyes, she could think of something else. She pretended it was Aldis perched between her legs, on their wedding night, lovingly exploring her body. She pictured his broad shoulders looming over her thighs, his rough hands against her hips, his dirty blond hair shifting up and down with each inexperienced lick. She saw him from other angles, as naked as she, covered in the musculature she had admired for so long. She imagined him climbing atop her, joining with her, whispering the affirmations he would utter for decades to come. Heat grew in her chest and something curled below her stomach: a need for contact, for pressure, for warmth. Her lips parted to take in breath, and when she heard the first, faint smack of wet flesh on wet flesh, she released it as a moan.

“That’s enough,” said Roul, and her fantasy came crashing down. She was back in the house, splayed on the bed, with an inhuman creature’s hand rubbing her mother’s sacred place from behind. “Bring a chair over here. I want you to see this.”

“Please,” Juliana panted and heaved, like she wanted to sob but didn’t have anything left. “Please, haven’t you done enough?”

He gestured as his erection. “Clearly not. Now do it.” Garnet heard the understood threat, a silent warning of what he would do to her if her mother took the opportunity to flee, and she stayed in bed while Roul joined her. He didn’t yank her ankles down until she lay under him, as she expected. He pulled on her shoulders, not roughly but harder than necessary, and positioned her on her hands and knees, gripping the foot of the bed. When she looked up, she saw her mother sitting only a few feet away, so she didn’t look up. “There, perfect. You’ll take it from behind for your first time, just like an animal.”

Something—she knew what—rubbed against her petals, coating itself in her meager wetness. She screwed her eyes shut and hung her head, letting her dark hair hide her face from her mother. “Can…can you please go slow?”

The rubbing stopped. “Hm…I’ll tell you what. I’ll go nice and slow, but only if you tell your mother what’s about to happen. And don’t be subtle about it.”

Garnet nodded. “M-mother. He’s going to—”

“Look her in the eye.”

She raised her head, and Roul pushed her hair to one side so she could watch her mother’s face sink further with every word. “He’s going to…to claim me. He’s going to push himself into my…sex. He’s going to rape me. Mother, I’m so sorry, I—”

“That’s enough. I should have known you’d be terrible.” He grabbed her arms and pulled her shoulders, back, dragging her torso with them until it stood nearly upright. Exposed to her mother from her head to her knees, she trembled as Roul’s erection rubbed her from below. “Lucky for you I plan to go slow anyway. I like making it last.”

His head prodded at her lips, increasing the pressure it put on her entrance. She bit her tongue, praying he wouldn’t find his way in. Maybe he couldn’t get the angle, or maybe she was too tight to allow him passage. But his tip found the perfect location, and it expanded her entrance as he pushed it inside. It didn’t hurt, not at first. Being rubbed down there actually felt good, like when her mother or she herself did it, and she didn’t know if she should be relieved or shamed to admit it. She stretched for him and coated him with honey, easing the path to her deflowering, and no matter how much she tried to convinced herself otherwise, the twisting below her stomach her told her she was enjoying it.

The farther he progressed, the more that sinful arousal faded. Her outside was wet, yes, but her inside had no answer for something so thick and deep. He pushed more, and her hips twitched, trying to pull away from the source of their discomfort. He pushed more, and she tensed, which only exacerbated the ache. Every relentless inch he dug, she felt throughout her body, a dull roar transitioning to a screaming pain. He didn’t jolt her, nothing that would allow her to express herself with a single cry. He just continued steadily, languidly, prying her passage apart with his shaft, splitting her open for the first time while she panted and whined and twitched in his grasp. Lost in her torture, she perceived no passage of time, just a searing ache until the pressure inside her grew too much too handle. The world disappeared except for the pain, until something jabbed inside her and she realized Roul had hit her limits.

Garnet looked at her mother, who thankfully stared at the ground. No matter what suffering she endured, at least her mother didn’t have to bear witness to it. But Roul thought otherwise, and he growled over her shoulder. “Look at her.”

Juliana shook her head.

She braced for him to scream, to command, but he just chuckled. “You see that, pet? Your own mother can’t even stand to look at you any more. You’re defiled. You’re a toy. You’re my—”

“No.” Juliana glared at him. “She is not defiled. She’s wonderful, and amazing, and nothing you do can ever change that.”

“Then why can’t you look at her?”

Her eyes returned to the ground. “I won’t give you the satisfaction.”

“Hmmm, I see. Then let’s made a trade. If you watch me rape your daughter,”he released one of Garnet’s arms and wrapped his hand around her throat, “I won’t choke the life out of her.”

Juliana looked up, shaking in her seat. “You’re a monster.”

“And you’re my property, so you’ll do what I say.” He squeezed, and Garnet grabbed his wrist with her free hand, trying in vain to pull him off. “Am I being clear?”

She rooted her eyes on Garnet’s stomach. “Perfectly.”

“Good. Now, pet, let’s get this deflowering under way.” The shaft withdrew from her, alleviating the pressure but causing a new bout of friction-induced pain. Then it slammed up again, so fast her whole body shook, finally giving her a reason to scream. It thudded into her womb’s barrier, stabbing her from her hips up into her stomach. He lingered there a moment while her voice died, then did it again, leaving slowly and re-entering so fast she barely had time to process it. She squealed each time he bucked his hips, but quieter and quieter, degenerating into a constant wail.

Her body did its best to acclimate to her rape. Her sex dripped with fluids, easing his passage even if it did only make him move harder and faster as time went on. Her face and chest grew flush, signs of the tony ball of pleasure forming itself in her hips out of sheer necessity. Her skin tried to convince her of the pleasure in anything it could, from her bouncing chest to the grip around her wrist to the hot, solid body pressing against her back. None of it worked. No matter what little pieces of satisfaction existed in the physical aspect, it was all meaningless against the overwhelming pain.

Her mind fared no better. With no tears left inside her she could only groan and whimper as her outlets, with even dry sobs held back by the hand around her neck. There was no out-of-body experience to save her, no fantasy to which she could escape. He wouldn’t allow it. Everything he did kept her in the moment; he grunted in her ear, he rubbed his chest against her shoulders, he took deep sniffs at her hair, and he violated her with such merciless, brutal strokes she had to assume he derived more pleasure from hurting her than from the act itself. Whether her nightmare lasted for minutes or hours, she couldn’t tell, nor did she want to know. All she wanted was for it to end.

The hand around her neck tightened. “You’re not looking.”

Her eyes fell to her mother, who drew her head back up with visible pain. Of all the tortures Garnet had suffered, her mother’s red, puffy eyes were among the worst. “Please, just stop. Let it end.”

The grip didn’t loosen. Garnet clutched at Roul’s fingers, her chest heaving for air, while he casually ravaged her from behind. His voice seemed dreamlike, either because he was drawing out his words or because she was already passing into unconsciousness. “I would love to end it. I’m so close, you know. But I just need that one little bit to push me over the edge.”

Juliana gripped the seat of her chair with white knuckles. “What do you need?”

“I want to hear Garnet beg for it. To ask nicely for me to rape her, to use her, to make her my obedient little pet. Oh, but it seems she’s at a loss for words right now.” He squeezed, just for a second, enough to make Garnet croak. He let her take shallow breaths a moment afterward, the better for her to hear the acid in his voice. “You do it instead.”

Garnet tried to reach for her mother, to implore her to do…something. She didn’t even know herself. She would ask anything, say anything, to clear the pain on her mother’s face as she spoke. “Rape my daughter. Please, rape her. Fill her virgin pussy with your giant cock.” Surprise tried to find a foothold among Garnet’s emotions—that her mother had agreed so quickly, that she could say such vile things with an even voice, that she even knew these words Garnet understood only through context—but slipped away, as did all thoughts in the flimsy vestiges of her consciousness. “Turn her into your pet. Treat her like an animal. Fuck her faster. Faster!”

“Oooh, yessss”, Roul hissed in Garnet’s ear. His body tensed behind her and his hips slapped against her rear, and she understood. The faster her mother did what he wanted—the faster they both did—the sooner her suffering would end. She lowered her hand from his arm and laid it on her own breast, the only sign of submission she could perform with whiteness clouding her vision and fingers that couldn’t grip. He purred again and paused after a long, deep thrust, a minor sign of his approval. “Keep going.”

Juliana looked at Garnet’s face one last time; she tried to nod at her mother, but her body wouldn’t cooperate. She couldn’t even see her mother’s expression when she spoke. “Yes, keep going. Just like that. Push it all the way in. Make her take your dick. Make that virgin pussy swallow you whole.” She paused a moment. “You want to make her yours, don’t you? See that pretty face? Cum all over it. Mark your territory. Claim my daughter as your obedient bitch.”

Roul roared, and Garnet collapsed, a puppet with her strings cut. There was nothing inside her, only a burning ache in her hips and a freezing cold in her chest, the sign of precious air flowing back in. The bed flew against the wall, or maybe Roul just flipped her onto her back. He was nothing but a vague shape stop her, and then the spray came, the same as she’d felt in the forest. It oozed into her open mouth, left strands connecting her eyelids, even leaked down to her ears. Wet warmth splattered her from her chin to her hairline, and even if she could turn away, she didn’t want to. This was what Roul wanted. If she gave him what she wanted, the suffering would end faster. It was the only collection of words she could string together, even after the ceiling came back into view and she noticed the rumbled sheets under her naked body.

The moment Roul left the bed, her mother rushed over and hugged her. “I’m sorry. He made me. Garnet, he—”

“Shhh.” Garnet whispered, about the only thing she had the energy to do. “I know.”

Juliana nodded and cradled her. When she looked up, Garnet saw a fire in her eyes she’d never met before. “You got what you wanted. Now leave us alone.”

“Hm?” Roul’s voice came from somewhere else, but he graciously walked in front of Garnet so she could see him. “You can’t possibly be that stupid.” He held his cock, and Garnet realized to her utter lack of surprise that he was still rock hard. She whimpered, but he paid her almost no mind. “I got what I wanted for now. I plan on sticking around for a while… I have to make sure you’re both broken in.”

“No!” her mother insisted. “You will leave this instant, or so help me, I will make—”

“That’s enough,” he snapped, and Garnet shuddered. His tone wasn’t the same. It was harder, louder, deeper… worse. “I don’t think you understand your place, little prey animal. You think me some feeble highwayman with funny animal parts? Some capricious nature spirit out for a little fun?” His eyes seemed to almost glow in the dim light of twilight filtering through the windows. “I am a gumiho… this is my territory now, and you are my property. You do what I say until I tell you otherwise. That is the end of the conversation.”

“We will never be yours. We will…”

Juliana’s voice trailed off, forgotten in the rush. It lowered when Roul’s skin changed, darkening to a mottled grey and sprouting fur. It disappeared entirely when he grew, upward and outward, as tall as the cabinets, with shoulders as wide as two men. His bones cracked as they bent, bulging outward from his face and pushing his heels into the air. Teeth became fangs, nails claws, and eyes voids of white. Even his tails elongated until they were nearly twice as long as she was tall, thrashing around the room. In mere moments he transformed from a man into a fox larger than a horse, towering over the terrified woman. “I told you already,” he growled, somehow putting out the human worlds without anything resembling a human mouth. His voice barely even changed. The fox… the gumiho… gave them a smug grin showing altogether too many teeth. “It’s not your decision.”

Garnet, thankfully, did not need to look at him any longer, as her head sank and everything around her went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Garnet thought she had finished with her life’s share of terror. Meeting Roul, finding him at her mother’s house, barely surviving both encounters, watching his transformation, it had all taxed her fear response to its limit. She trusted she would never encounter anything as blood-draining, as knee-rattling, as horrible as she had on the day he entered her life, claimed her and her mother as his own, and sealed their fate by revealing his true form: a monster as grey as winter rain, halfway between fox and man, tall enough to nearly scrape the ceiling, with nine writhing tails and enough muscle to lift a bed one-handed. He raped both of them more than a dozen times a day, and in this form, it was even worse… his cock was as thick as her forearm, and the first time she had felt his knot press inside her she had vomited from the pain. She felt sure that no man would ever want her now… she wasn’t sure a normal man’s cock would even touch the sides of her pussy anymore. She thoughts things were as terrifying as they could get… but when she heard the knock on the door, that mistaken assumption fled from her heart, taking one of her few remaining comforts with it.

Roul growled and stopped moving, leaving his cock buried most of the way in her pussy with its knot buried agonizingly just inside of her lips. “Who’s that?”

Her mother removed her mouth from his balls long enough to answer. “Probably one of the people from the village, come to check on us or drop off some work for me to do.”

“The only work you need to be doing is servicing me,” he said with a growl, “and I didn’t tell you to stop.”

Juliana returned to her task, but Garnet held tight to his furry chest, with her arms wrapped around his shoulders and her legs around his waist. “If we don’t answer, people will worry. They might come to check on us again.”

Roul growled and gave her one more cervix-battering thrust. “Fine. I suppose it is best if you act like nothing is amiss. We won’t want anybody finding out about our little love nest, do we?”

“No,” she shook her head, listing the myriad reasons she agreed with him.

He pulled what felt like an arm’s length of cock out of her body and placed her on the ground, snarling with every tooth. “Do whatever you have to do to handle them. Don’t try to tell them what’s happening. If I so much as think you’re betraying me, I’ll kill everybody outside and your mother, and I’ll make you watch.”

Garnet nodded and took a few tentative steps, allowing feeling to flow back into her legs. Behind her loud smacks and slurps continued, simmering quietly as a familiar background. She resisted the urge to look back at her mother, on her knees in front of their tormentor, debasing herself for a few more minutes of physical safety. She had seen enough of that for one life, and she had no doubt she would see much, much more.

She staggered over to her dress, crumpled in a corner and covered with pale splotches. Fabric set her skin alight, a comfort she had almost forgotten. She hadn’t been allowed a stitch of clothing since Roul had claimed her, and her former attire has served only as a rag to wipe herself clean when he commanded it. The closest thing she had to covering herself was the sheets on the bed, and she’d curled herself in them as tightly as possible to mimic a bodice for as long as she could until he roused her for various acts of late-night service. Feeling the dress’ weight on her body felt like coming home, even without the undergarments she normally wore under it, and she paused a moment to appreciate it as much to compose herself for the imminent conversation.

The knock rang again, and she considered the room. There were no barriers protecting the sleeping area from the front door. She could use her body to block the visitor from seeing Roul and her mother, but she would be a flimsy barrier incapable of blocking the sounds. The only way she saw to guard their secret, and thus their visitor’s life, was to leave the door closed. She pushed open the window shutters on the side wall and climbed outside, hefting herself over the sill. She could approach from the side of the house and pretend she’d been out back, and hopefully the visitor would not ask to come inside.

She had just set her face in order when she rounded the corner, only to have it fall again. At her mother’s door stood Aldis’ strapping form, a hair’s breadth from peering in the windows. Her voice caught in her throat, releasing only a mild cough, luckily sufficient to nab his attention. He looked to her with a mix of relief and excitement, eyes wide and his normal goofy grin on his face. “There you are. I’m glad to see you in one piece.”

“Why?” she laughed, though it sounded too forced from her liking. “I’ve just been here tending to my mother.”

He sagged an inch. “Is something wrong? I thought she was just dealing with a rash.”

“She is, but some things have just gotten backed up around the house since I left. I thought it best to help her for a few days.”

“Oh.” She watched him turn her lie over in his head, fitting it into reality. It was a tale she had carefully crafted with just as much diligence as the excuse she never had to give to her mother regarding her encounter with Roul. Nobody in town would doubt her diligence to her mother, nor would they question why she had not warned anybody in town of her impending absence—she hadn’t know about it herself, after all, until she had arrived. It would not stand up to diligent scrutiny, but scrutiny was not among Aldis’ stronger suits. He nodded at her and the smile returned to his face. “I’m glad you could help her.”

“As much as she’ll let me,” Garnet smirked, delving deep into her fiction. “You know how she is. Always fighting me on every little thing I try to handle for her.”

“It does seem like you’ve been in a scuffle.”

He likely intended it as a light-hearted jab, but her chest grew tight. He had noticed her change in disposition. Of course he had. They’d been friends, or more, for fifteen years, and he had a sense for recognizing when she was out of sorts. His attentions hinged on general impressions more than observed facts; he probably noticed the change in her poise, not specifically that she had nothing under her dress to mold her body or the shape of her dress, and he probably saw the blemishes on her clothing without knowing their source. He didn’t say anything so bold, but she knew he knew something was wrong. He just hadn’t put enough of it together to be worried… yet.

She played it off with a shrug; the more casual she seemed, the better. “Working out back. You know how the rabbits love the garden this time of year.”

“Ah, of course.” He looked away. She breathed a sigh of relief. If there was anything she could do to pique his disinterest, it was talk about gardening. She almost panicked when he asked “is there anything I can do to help?”

“Oh, no, no. I have it handled.”

“I see.” They stood in mutual awkwardness, for very different reasons. “Well, I just wanted to make sure you were alright. I’ll tell everybody you’re just helping out here.”

“Right. Yes. Thank you.”

“And I’ll be by tomorrow to check on your mother.”

She stopped moving. “No! I mean, tomorrow? That’s so soon! And it’s such a long, long walk. You don’t need to stop by.”

“Not that long. They’ve almost got the bridge built again.”

“… is that so? This quickly?”

“They work fast,” he chuckled. She did not share in his mirth. “By the time your mother’s settled, you’ll be able to take the short route again.”

She opened her mouth to respond, but a thump from the house interrupted her, and another, and several more in a harsh rhythm. Her toes curled as she imagined what could be happening to produce such a noise, and she saw confusion pass over Aldis as he wondered the same thing. “Right!” she said, loud enough to distract him. “I’ll see you tomorrow, then?”

“What’s that sound?”

“Oh, um… probably just my mother… fixing one of her chairs. They’re always falling apart.”

“Do you need me to take a look at it?”

“I think we can handle it by ourselves. Unless you think two grown women can’t work on a little furniture?”

“No!” He held up his hands and actually, physically, backed away. “No, no, you’re both fully capable. I’ll just, uh, be going.”

“See that you do!” She stomped her foot and turned up her nose, but gave him a little wink. He left with his grin on, convinced her display was just another form of flirting, and she watched him go until his shoulders disappeared over the path. She ignored the pounding for a moment to enjoy the world outside the house, one she hadn’t seen in days, but her awful duty awaited. With feet as heavy as her heart she entered the cabin and closed the door behind her.

She expected to happen upon Roul and her mother in the midst of some carnal activity, but seeing her bent over the bed while he slammed into her from behind still broke her heart. Her mother covered her mouth with her forearm, muffling the worst of her screams, but otherwise took his predations passively, only moving when the strength of his thrusts nearly knocked her off-balance. The entire bed shuddered with their coitus, the source of the thumping that had almost betrayed their situation. Garnet lingered by the door, wincing at every vicious second of the scene before her, until Roul spoke without so much as turned around. “Speak, pet.”

“It was just Aldis.” She took a step, then remembered the house rules. She had forgotten them once, after gathering some vegetables from the garden, and the punishment had nearly robbed her of her only clothing, to say nothing of the ache she still felt in her jaw. Her dress flew over her shoulders and draped on the chair, safe from his grasping claws, and she waited, naked, for his next command.

“Aldis?” Roul cocked an eyebrow. “A man from the village?” His hips never faltered.

She considered lying to him and decided against it. She knew nothing of gumiho save for their astounding physical attributes and, she assumed, peerless wickedness. If he had some way to detect her lies, it was better to speak only truth, however incomplete. “A friend. He wanted to make sure my mother and I were well.”

Now he turned, sneering at Garnet. “Your lover?”

Juliana’s wail filled the room, lending Garnet enough time to recover from the accusation. “He is a close friend.”

He laughed. “A close friend you hope will fuck you. Pity I already broke in that pussy of yours. I wonder if he’ll even want a broken toy like you.” Shame covered her from the belly up, a beet-red mask betraying the worried she dared not say. She had thought, long and often, about how Aldis might respond if he learned of her trials, and hearing it said aloud nearly brought tears again to her dry eyes. Roul’s waving hand almost escaped her notice, but once she saw it she obeyed, rushing over to his side.

He took her breast in one hand, fondling it absentmindedly while he raped her mother. Despite her rage, her disgust, her exhaustion, her body still responded to it, sending tingles through her spine. In her heart she knew it was merely a defense, her mind fighting tooth and nail for any small comfort or pleasure in his touch, but the humiliation lingered nonetheless. Her eyes drifted by themselves to his hips, where his cock disappeared into her mother again and again. The knot smacked into her lips, nearly forcing them open, blocked into by her biological limits. Garnet shuddered; she suspected Roul could easily overcome those limits with sheer force if he chose, and she had no interest in seeing how far she could stretch.

She looked back up at his face and caught him peering her. His expression did not match what she expected; he thought he would be smug, as ever, as her fascination with his anatomy, but he seemed lost in thought. She stared up at him, wondering about his inner monologue, until it came to her: he was waiting. But waiting for what? She had told him about the visitor. She had sent him off. Surely Roul had heard Aldis leave… which meant he’d heard the entire conversation, and he wanted to see if she would offer it. “There’s more.”

“Do tell.”

“The bridge between ehre and town. It’s almost repaired. More people will be visiting in the coming days, not just to check on me, but to ask for my mother’s skills as a seamstress.”

“I see,” he nodded and looked away, letting cool relief fill her gut. He grabbed his mother’s hair and pulled her head back until she could see him, ignoring her cries of pain. “I guess I knew it was too good to last forever. How about we finish up this round?”

Juliana nodded. “Y-yes. Please use me however you want.” But Roul didn’t wait for an answer; he rarely did. He dropped her hair and grabbed her wrists, yanking them back until her torso left the bed. Whether she screamed more from her shoulders twisting or from his cock hammering the entrance to her womb, Garnet couldn’t tell. She only knew her mother’s volume, wordless shouts released between raspy pants. Her toes curled, some futile attempt to focus her energy on anything but the pain. She rolled her hips, a trained instinct to please him so he could finish more quickly and leave them alone for a few blessed minutes. Garnet recognized all these signs from her own body, and witnessing her mother performing the same actions stuck a knife in her heart.

“Get in front of her and watch.” She jumped to attention at Roul’s command, racing around the bed and crawling on top of it to watch her mother’s rape up close. From this angle Roul framed her entire body, a monolithic backdrop to Juliana’s suffering, but she has been commanded to watch her mother, and watch she did. Juliana’s eyes rolled back, a sign of her consciousness slipping away, trying to save her the brunt of the scene in which she starred. Her breasts, pushed forward by her arched back, bounced so fast they almost lost their shape, molded into near-cones by Roul’s inhuman speed. Her disheveled hair, which Garnet had never seen out of place before Roul’s arrival, laid about her head and shoulders in sweat-covered strands. If Garnet imagined just a few fewer wrinkles and a slightly trimmer stomach, she could be looking in a mirror, and she both saw and heard herself in the exhausted cry her mother loosed when Roul finally grunted and finished with several long, deep strokes.

He lingered for a moment while Juliana calmed down, shaking and heaving. Garnet waited for him to move, and as soon as he pulled out she rushed to his side, one of his many standing orders. “What shall I do?”

Roul looked at Juliana, and Garnet did the same, watching a white dollop the consistency of sticky pudding ooze from her red lips. More than once Roul had ordered one of them to clean the other with their tongue, enjoying his afterglow while mother ate daughter and vice versa. Today he decided otherwise, pushing Juliana’s hips to the side. “Make room for me on the bed.”

“Yes.” Garnet tugged her mother to the side, clearing space for Roul. He settled down in the middle of the bed with his back against the headboard and waved both women over. They crawled to either side of him, draping their arms over his tomach and entwining their legs with his, the pose he preferred for sleeping. Garnet looked up at him, trying her best to anticipate his requests; the more initiative she showed, the less he needed to force her to perform. “Shall we clean you with our mouths?”

“I like that idea.” He rest his head back while Garnet kissed his dick, wincing at the combination of his seed and her mother’s honey. She had grown familiar with the taste of each substance, both separately and together, but the powerful smell still gave her pause. Still she lapped at him, bathing him, removing one bodily fluid for another. Her mother joined her partway through, focusing on the other side of his shaft. Their tongues met on occasion, but neither drew back. They had spent more time than Garnet would have liked exploring each other’s bodies, and kissing was the least of the indignities he had forced them to share. While they worked he leaned band and sighed, resting his hands on the backs of their necks and letting them revive his ebbing erection. “You two make excellent toys.”

“Thank you,” they muttered with their mouths full, continuing their efforts while he spoke.

“I can’t believe how easy it was to break you. Just a few days ago, you were an innocent virgin and you were one of the strongest souls I’d ever met. Now look at you. Sucking cock like mindless whores.” He chuckled, a vibration Garnet felt through her lips. “I guess that’s what you are, though. Mindless. Just two cute little pets for me to order around and fuck stupid. It’s like you always wanted somebody to come into your lives and tell you what your purpose was. It’s too bad it’s all coming to an end.”

Panic and hope warred for dominance within Garnet. Did he mean he was leaving? Or did he mean he’d grown tired of them, and he would kill them before lying in wait for his next victim? Had his plan always been to kill them, or had they failed him somehow? What could she have done better? She fell into the mental trap without even noticing it, and she was still pulling herself out when her mother asked the question she dare not: “What do you mean?”

“That bridge. They repaired it faster than I thought. I thought we’d have at least a few more weeks together, but alas, the carpenters and masons of your village are too diligent. I can’t stay with you if people are always popping by. As much fun as you would have showing off your lechery to every man and woman who visited, I doubt they would look kindly upon me, and I’d rather avoid all the unnecessary bloodshed. I intend to take my leave before they descend upon us.”

Garnet looked at her mother, who shared the same wide-eyed expression. “You are—that is, my other and I will be sorry to see you go.”

“Not as sorry as you think.” The hands on the backs of their necks squeezed, holding them in place. “I’m not going to just abandon my two favorite toys. But I also can’t take you both with me. I can handle the responsibility of taking one pet on the road, but I don’t want the hassle of two. So when I leave, I will only take one of you. No more,” he growled, “and no fewer.”

Another question rose from her throat but died on her tongue lest it be answered. Juliana again took up the mantle. “How will you decide who accompanies you?”

“How indeed?” His cock twitched, already growing back to its impossible size, and Garnet’s dread flared higher. “The fairest way would be a contest. I will have you both please me. Whichever pet performs better may follow me, and I will abandon the other.”

At first Garnet could hardly process the situation. She had her opportunity to escape, and all the had to do was fail to please him? She could do that in her sleep, and had, given how often he roused her from slumber by placing his dick in a place unprepared for it. If she could gain her freedom merely by being a poor sexual partner, she would do it with a spring in her step. Perhaps she could even forfeit and save him the trouble.

But she knew the cost of her victory. If she failed, her mother would become Roul’s, permanently. He would drag her wherever he went, degrade her every hour of the day, rape her morning, noon, and night, and bend her into and physical or mental shape his capricious heart desired. There would be no escape; he was too strong, too fast, too alert for Garnet to even take two steps out of place before he was on her, lifting her and pinning her to the wall witha single hand. One time he had even bound her with his tails, just to prove he could control them with but a passing thought. To lose would be to subject her mother to that hell for the rest of her life, however short it may be before Roul no longer found her entertaining and disposed of her. She couldn’t do that, not to the woman who had single-handedly raised her. She couldn’t live with herself if she didn’t at least try, with all her heart, to save her mother. So no matter how much bile rose in her throat, how much her gut churned, how much her nethers cried out in fear and agony, she knew she would do everything she could to please her master.

She looked at her mother and saw a similar expression, a look of silent resolve. Juliana nodded, and Garnet kissed Roul’s cock for perhaps the last time. “How might we please you?”

“Lie on your side. Backs together. Knees near your chest.” Garnet repositioned herself according to his instructions, facing away from her mother and scooting backward until she felt skin on skin. She pulled her legs up, bending herself double, like she was curling up under a blanket in the dead of winter. She craned her neck to see her mother in the same position facing the other way and Roul kneeling near their hips, stroking his cock. “There is one thing I’ve been meaning to do, but I was saving it as a punishment for when one of you disobeyed me. I’m happy to say you gave your bodies and minds to me so willingly I didn’t have to use it, but now I regret not taking the opportunity when I did. So, for one of you, this will be your last command.” He grinned and rubbed a finger against their rear ends. “I’m going to go back and forth fucking you in the ass. While I’m fucking you, you’re allowed to talk. Otherwise you must stay silent. The pet who makes me cum gets to remain mine, forever.”

Garnet actually gasped. She thought nothing he said could surprise her any more, and whenever she thought that, she was wrong. She’d barely even heard of using bottoms for sex, a practice relegated to jokes and the most depraved of lovers. But in the darkest recesses of her mind she had always felt the possibility lurking like a spider watching for flies. She had hoped he would not claim her rear, but she had expected it nonetheless. As had her mother, it seemed, because Juliana raised her leg to give him better access. “Will you please use oil when you fuck my ass? I want to make it as easy for you as I can.”

Roul laughed and patted her on the thigh. “Of course. And for your enthusiasm, I will let you go first.” While he left them alone, Garnet cursed in her thoughts. Roul might finish inside her mother before she even got a turn herself. She just had to hope it didn’t happen. She needed every chance to make him cum, to save her mother from continuing as his slave. By the time he returned, his dick shiny with cooking oil, she too her had her thighs spread. He smirked at her, the most approval she would get, and pointed himself at her mother so he could slowly push inside.

“Ooooh, yes,” Juliana groaned with the same cadence Garnet used when she pretended to be aroused. “It’s so—_ugh_—so big… ” Her shoulders twitched against Garnet’s, and she shuffled on the bed. She breathed slow and easy, or tried to, constantly interrupted by quiet utterances and pants. No matter how Garnet twisted her head, she couldn’t see her mother’s face or the point at which har body joined with Roul’s. She could only see the results: his hips moving inexorably closer to Juliana’s thighs, her fingers digging into her skin, his satisfied grin, her torso trying to move farther up the bed before thinking better of it. The actual event remained completely hidden, and she dared not get out of position. She could only lie still, waiting in silence, while he claimed her mother’s ass, sawing back and forth for what felt like several minutes before he pulled out. “No, please, don’t stop.”

Roul stroked her calf. “Shhh. In time, pet. I need to sample your daughter first.” His head prodded Garnet’s rear, easily finding its destination between her spread legs and bathing it in a refreshed coat of oil. “This will go better if you relax,” he advised, and he placed a hand on her side as he pushed forward.

She believed him—she did not relax, and she couldn’t imagine it going worse. At first it was just a little pressure in a strange, sensitive place, a far more palatable form of touch than many to which he had subjected her. She felt herself part slightly for him with little more than a wince, and she wondered if her trial would be much simpler than she had expected. But then he stretched her more, and more, and more. Her muscle resisted and lost the battle, pushed out of shape by his iron dick. Searing pain, like claws against her skin, assaulted her from below, forcing her to tense even further. What started as a grunt shifted into a shout, then a high-pitched shriek as she protested the only way she could. Everything else fell away, leaving her in a world defined entirely by the agony and the monster who inflicted it upon her.

She clung to the hope that the worst would end, that once the thickest part of his cock finally made it past her ring the rest would be easier. She was incorrect; after he started moving in and out, every second of it tore her apart. Her goal fell away against his onslaught, and she completely forgot to moan or beg or seduce him or whatever else he wanted. It was all she could do to breathe between screaming and crying, thrashing on the bed without moving an inch away from his grasp. He did finally pull out, and she didn’t even notice until the pain began to face. She let her head flop, staining the sheets with tears, as he clucked his tongue. “That was fun, but not really what I wanted. Let’s see if your mother can do a better job.”

“Yes, please. Take me.” Juliana raised her leg again, and Roul slid inside. Garnet barely noticed her moans, still coming down from her ordeal. She gingerly flexed her rear as though she might find something out of place, but all that remained was a nagging soreness. Like when he had taken her virginity, it seemed he hadn’t damaged her for life, at least not physically. Her jaw set and she nodded to herself. She wasn’t going to die from something like this. She’d missed her first opportunity, but she could try it again. She could still save her mother if she could only push aside the pain and act like the lecherous animal Roul demanded. Now she listened to her mother, picking out choice bits of monologue, weighing each subservient request and piece of flattery, and steeling herself to utter such language herself. Roul finished Juliana’s turn and aimed himself at Garnet’s ass, and this time she was prepared, if not ready.

It still hurt, but for her mother’s sake she could handle pain. Now she perceived all the other sensations she had missed: the tension in her stretched muscle, the feeling of fullness in her gut, the heat from their bodies rubbing together. None were pleasant, but none seemed particularly unpleasant either, and she much preferred focusing on them over her fear of being torn apart. She groaned through gritted teeth, working her hardest to emit some sound of approval. “Nnnnn, yes,” she whispered, working herself up to the language she knew he expected. “Yes, you’re so big. You fill me so much.” Dirtier talk died in her throat; though she wanted to use the language her mother seemed to utter so easily, her mouth refused to form the shapes it required. Restricted to polite language by the last vestiges of her chastity, she could only look up at him and fake a smile. “I love feeling you inside me. I want to be your pet forever.”

Roul’s eyebrow twitched as he pulled out, and he waited a noticeable moment before he thrust into Juliana. “I want it more,” she retaliated, and though Garnet couldn’t see her mother’s face she imagined the same pained smile. “I’ll do anything you ask. I’ll be your obedient bitch. Just unload all your seed into my ass.”

He pulled out again, and he needed a moment to compose himself before he forced his way back into Garnet. She knew he was close; she’d seen it—felt it—too many times to miss the signs. He just needed a push, and she could provide it. “I’ll be even better, I promise. Forget about her. Take me with you. I’ll be a good little sex doll, just like you said.” He sped up and her mouth opened wide, sucking in air too quickly for her to speak further. Dizziness simmered against her forehead, an all-too-familiar precursor to his orgasm.

He switched again. “You don’t want her. You want me. I’ll never argue with you. I’ll never fight you. I just want you to fuck me, every day, in every position, anywhere you feel the need.” Something squished out of view. “See how wet I am? That’s because of you. I can’t even control my hands. I just need… I just need… ohhhh!”

And again. “I can learn! I’ll learn to do things the way you like. See?” Garnet grabbed her own neck, squeezing until the dizziness spiked. “You like this, right?” she wheezed, barely able to speak through her own grip. Her fingers sagged and she let her hand drop, pretending it was intentional. “Wherever you want, I’ll do it! I’ll love it! Please, take me!”

And again. Juliana barely used words any more, preferring to get her gasps and shouts speak for themselves. Her hand moved so rapidly, so forcefully, Garnet could feel it in her shoulder. She seized with a close imitation of an orgasm, twitching like a woman possessed. Through her wails and pants and twitches she only managed to make a single request: “Make me take your knot!” Then Roul grunted, and Juliana howled, and they both stopped moving for an endless second. When they stopped, staring at once another, Garnet slumped and knew she had lost.

She lay still for minutes, until Roul finally pulled out of Juliana’s ass with a loud sigh. “You’re going to make a perfect pet.”

Juliana swallowed aloud. “Th-thank you. We’ll leave now? Just the two of us?”

“Yes, your little girl is safe. It’s too bad. We could have had a lot of fun together.” He rubbed Garnet’s thigh and shrugged. “It is how it is. No use regretting what did not occur. In a few months’ time, I’ll likely forget I ever even saw her.”

Despite it all, his claim to her irrelevance still hurt like a dagger. Garnet imagined it the final indignity he could place upon her, a parting shot so she would always remember her place, and she tried to take it in stride. She lay on the bed while he climbed off, and she stared as he transformed back into the fox-eared, many-tailed man she had first met on the forest path. While he began grabbing what few belongings he needed to enjoy his new fucktoy on the road, she gingerly tensed her lower half, determining what she could move without pain. Nothing seemed broken, just sore enough that she wouldn’t forget it any time soon. She pulled herself up and sat on the edge of the bed, gathering energy for a last request. “Please… she doesn’t have to go with you. Can’t you just leave her here?”

Roul grin rose and his eyes drew back, an expression of pure glee. “Don’t you understand, pet? This dumb, broken whore wants to come.”

“But she doesn’t. Mother, tell him.” Silence followed. Garnet turned her head slowly to her mother just as she finished smoothing out her dress. “Tell him.”

Juliana kept her head down but failed to hide a tear. “Garnet, dear. It’s… you don’t… he—”

“You should have seen her,” Roul laughed and wrapped his arm around Juliana’s shoulders. “I’ve never seen a slut who wanted it up the ass so bad. She came so hard I think she passed out. You heard her. She practically begged me to take her. All that time you were fighting me, trying to act like it wasn’t happening? She was throwing herself into it. She’s the best fuckdoll I’ve every seen.”

Juliana turned away, but made no move to shrug off his arm. 

Roul patted her on the shoulder. “It’s easier this way, isn’t it? To not have to think about anything. To not have to make decisions. To just do what you’re told. All you have to do is listen to me and everything is going to be fine. You just need to be the perfect, obedient pet, and I’ll make sure you’re very, very… breathing.” He smirked.

The tears started again in her eyes. “Garnet, I’m so sorry. I…”

“That’s enough. Let’s go.” Roul patted Juliana on the rear and ushered her outside. She forced a final smile and turned out the door, and Roul walked to Garnet and held her cheek. She dared not look away. “Don’t worry. I’ll take excellent care of her… for a while anyway. She won’t want for anything for the rest of her life, least of all a hard cock to keep her much, much happier than she was here, when you left her, by herself.”

Her chest locked tight. “But sh-she—”

“Shhhh.” He ran a finger over her cheek. “It’s fine. She forgives you for abandoning her, for leaving her alone in this cabin while you went off on your own life. And she’s much kinder than you are. She made sure you wouldn’t be alone either. Are you really so stupid as to realize why she wanted to win so badly?” His tails reached out, pinning her arms down as he wrapped a hand around her neck. “Now, its time for you to take a nap.”

Garnet’s eyes went wide as he started choking her, kicking and thrashing out… but he was abominably strong, so, so much stronger than she was. It was easy to knock someone out like this… it could take just seconds to cut off blood to her brain. Roul didn’t do that… he was cutting off her air instead, letting her struggle for a long, painful time as her vision went dark… the last thing she saw being his smiling face.

***

Garnet woke up with a pounding headache, her brain aching with every beat of her heart. Everything hurt… her ass throbbing still, her pussy scraped raw, her throat burning with every breath. She sobbed in misery… then, slowly remembered what had happened just before she woke up.

Garnet jumped out of bed, beginning to cry in earnest. She already knew her mother would be gone, gone with Roul, but she had to see for herself, had to…

Her bare feet touched something wet.

Garnet looked down at the floor… at the sticky, crimson stain covering the wooden boards and her feet. Her mind went blank… refusing to process what she was seeing. It… it couldn’t be. A second ago, she was horrified because Roul would have taken her mother and gone, like he said. Now, abruptly, she was forced to pray that was what happened. She couldn’t speak. She couldn’t even breath… staring down at her feet in horror and trying not to think.

“Your mother won our little competition.”

Slowly, Garnet turned to look at the the other side of the room… at the huge, grey fox laying there with his tails swishing back and forth. His muzzle was stained crimson… and he was smiling. “It was the least I could do for the brave little whore. I made it quick.”

Garnet couldn’t help it. She began to cry again… her stomach falling to her feet. She knew, dimly. Hearing him say it, hearing those words she had so feared, shattered the last scraps of hope she’d held. Her body didn’t—couldn’t—move, numb from the neck down.

Roul smiled. “You, on the other hand…” he rose to his feet. “Well… it’s not like I’m not still hungry. I’m always hungry… but meat doesn’t keep fresh when you’re dead. So I’m afraid you’re coming with me.” Garnet wanted to fight. She wanted to run. She wanted to scream… but she couldn’t do anything but stare as two of his tail wrapped around her naked form as he started carrying her out of the cabin. “You and I are going to have so much more fun, pet… I can keep raping that tight body of yours for at least a few more days before I feel the need to eat something important.” He looked back at her, baring his teeth, his huge, sharp teeth, in a growl. “Before too long, you’ll wish you put more effort into being the best little ass slut you could be… but in the end, you just weren’t good enough.”

He strode out of the cabin, leaving it empty in the woods like a tomb to her mother as he started running through the forest, carrying his next snack with him as he went. “It won’t matter much, but I guess it’s never too late for you to practice, right?”


	4. Chapter 4

2021  
Tucson, Arizona, United States of America

Allison walked through the Tucson convention center with a wide smile plastered on her face and a bounce in her step, weaving between a sea of Harley Quinns and Deadpools as she moved between booths, looking at posters and signed memorabilia. Tucson Comic Con was one of her favorite parts of going to the University of Arizona… just minutes away from her dorm, she could come here after classes every day this week. She’d been working on her costume all semester, and while it wasn’t anything special, she was proud of it… a long, fluffy wolf tail dangled out the bottom of her red cloak, and pointed ears nestled in her brown hair, the band they were attached to hidden beneath her thick locks. Holo was her favorite anime character, and the wolf-girl costume had gotten her no shortage of compliments over the last two days she had attended.

True, it wasn’t anything special… the tail just sagged there, and the ears were a little uncomfortable, but she was proud of it anyway. She adjusted the band holding her ears on when she hoping no one was looking… the damn things kept sliding. Next time she would use clips, she swore to herself. Idly, she wondered if she could try to remake them tonight in between writing that essay for Classic Lit and her assigned reading. 

She was looking at a poster of the Serenity - signed by the whole cast! - and wondering if she could justify the cost to buy it to herself to hang it on her dorm wall when she saw the most amazing costume in the room walk by. She gasped, turning her whole head to watch him. It wasn’t the flashiest costume, for sure… in fact, it was almost plain in its simplicity. Nine grey fox tails and grey, pointed ears emerging from a mop of dark hair. He wasn’t even really wearing a costume, just torn black jeans and a Metallica shirt. That wasn’t what was special about the costume. What was was just how perfect it was.

Allison had spent weeks making hers, so she knew all about the difficulty… how hard it was to rig a tail to swing naturally, how to make the tails hang so they didn’t get stuck in your feet or drag on the ground to be stepped on, and she was only too well aware of how annoying difficult the ears could be to get right… she adjusted hers again for the 5th time in the last half hour. The tail rig usually was a bit too blocky, and created a bulge on the back… she had to hide hers with a cloak. He wore just a tee-shirt… and his tails hung perfectly! It was almost like a real kitsune was walking through the room!

Delighted, Allison skipped after the man, intending to compliment him… and maybe get some pointers. As she did, she marveled further at the cosplay, astounded by how smooth it was. The tails swung softly back and forth, moving with every twitch of his spine as he walked confidently through the convention, looking around curiously. It just looked so… natural. Speeding her steps, “Holo” walked up behind the mystery man and tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned with some annoyance, but his eyes calmed and an amused smirk crossed his face as soon as he lay eyes n her. He laughed then… a delightful sound, rich and full of genuine amusement. “Why, isn’t that just precious!” he said, his voice a smooth tenor as he looked her up and down. “It’s a good look on you,” he said with a smile. He was wearing a convention badge around his neck. ‘Hello! My name is… Roul.’

Allison smiled back at him. “Great costume, mister,” she said, beaming at him. He was still checking out her outfit, and it made her smile to be looked as by someone who was obviously so much more skilled at the craft… maybe she didn’t look as awkward as she feared. “I love it!” He really wasn’t that much older than her, she judged… maybe a year or two at most. Maybe not even old enough to drink yet. “Haven’t seen you here before,” she admitted, intrigued. “You from around town?”

“Just passing through,” Roul admitted, tilting his head to admire her tail. She turned to the side and lifted her cloak a little to give him a better view of it… and her ass, she supposed, but if she didn’t want anyone looking at that, she shouldn’t have attached a tail just above it, right? “First time around here… but if I’d known someone as del… lightful as you was waiting to be found, I might have come sooner.”

Allison blushed. “Oh, this is nothing compared to…” she pointed. “All that! Can you show me how you did it? Those tails are the best made costume I’ve ever seen… they’re so… real!”

Roul laughed again, and his mouth spread into a wide, eager grin. “The better to intrigue you with, my dear…" he said with a chuckle. "I’d be happy to show you. Come with me…”


End file.
